Starships Were Meant To Fly
by anglez3000
Summary: Two odd teenagers board the Enterprise Starfleet for a month. One is a human who gets terrible headaches and is more like a Vulcan than her Vulcan friend. The other is a Vulcan that can not sit still or contorl emotions and has/leaves a nasty bite mark.OC
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck work, video communicator, work! We need help! Our ship was raided by Klingons, there were only a few of us on this ship at that time. Toby, and I were the last students for Captain Kota to be dropped off for the monthly live-in experience of a Starfleet, to find a career we would consider. We belong to the ship called "Enterprise," or something like that with a Captain Kirk." She then became to franticly nudge the dazed creature next to her. "Toby! T-t-oby, get up. Come on move you, logical bastard."

"Nnngh. N-n-not a bastard, parents were married before I was born. W-w-where are we located?"

"Third broom closet from the Captain's quarters. How are you holding up?"

"Holding what?"

"You know what I mean fucking mean."

"Perry, you have to be more specific if- Ghhhaa." Toby's breathing hitched as Perry shifted her gaze to the pile of coats they were currently entangled in. "My back." Toby groaned, closing her eyes. "Please, don't move. With your every movement my eyes seem to be losing the ability of catching light."

"Check all the rooms!" A loud voice barked.

"Someone, anyone, help!" Perry whispered.

The door to the broom closet suddenly swung open.

Perry was dragged out kicking and screaming, her blond tresses bounced through the air wildly as she was lifted out the closet.

Two Klingons picked up Toby's body; her violet hair dangled over her lolled head. Two pointy ears stuck out through her hair, one ear was stained pink like the left side of her face. Her eyelids drooped to reveal two white pupils turning red.

"Make sure to use twice the bondage on the Vulcan this time."

"toDSaH?" One Klingon said, lifting up a blinking recording device.

"toDSaH!" The Klingon agreed, chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Loosen your fucking grip, your cutting off the circulation!" Perry shouted before sinking her teeth into the hand of one Klingon.<p>

"Knock it off." The Klingon said, prying at Perry's mouth with his grubby fingers.  
>Releasing her hold on the hand, Perry spat a bloody loogie at the nearby Klingons that were carrying her unconscious friend.<p>

"qaStaH nuq jay! QI'yaH! Qu'vatlh!" Perry spat loudly, surprising herself.

"Bljatlh 'e' yImev!" Another Klingon shouted, yanking Perry's hair.

"Ha'DIbaH!" She shouted, grinding her teeth.

"tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'?" One Klingon said.

"No shit Sherlock. I responded to you, right?" Perry said, rolling her eyes.

The Klingons proceeded to march down a dimly lit hallway, muttering to themselves with amazement that a little human understood their complicated language. The chattering stomp when they reached the eight door on the right. The keypad to the door was smashed so they easily ventured inside.

This very room turned out to be her and Toby's temporary living quarters. Their copper drawers and dressers were ransacked, Toby's books and Perry's art supplies littered the grey carpet.

"Tie her up away from the Vulcan. We don't want any funny business." One Klingon snarled.

Perry sat bound and gagged in a metal chair, facing Toby, whose head dangled to the right.

"What did you do to the Vulcan?" One Klingon shouted. "They have to be alive!"

"Nitrous oxide gas."

"Ha'DIbaH!" Perry hissed against through the pesky mouthpiece that lock her jaw in place.

"Calm down she just passed out."

"Any last words you want to say on camera?" One Klingon said, placing Perry's video communicator in front Perry's perspiring face.

"Fuck off."

A faint silver ring began to form around Toby's closed eyes. The new coloring on her face ran across the rest of white skin on her body, not touching the pink discoloration. Green blood began to drip profusely from her mouth.

"How bout you?"

"Game over." Toby said, giggling which revealed sharp fangs.

"W-w-what a-are y-you?"

"An error."

** ...Signal ...lost...Try ...connecting ...again...**

* * *

><p>Captain Kirk gaped at the video that just played on his PADD. The coordinates to the Klingon infested ship appeared on the screen.<p>

_We have to change our course_, Kirk thought, bolting out of his quarters in his pajamas to wake everyone up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Perry. Come on you only have two hundred and forty-five minutes, eight seconds to get ready before Captain Kota beams us to the Starfleet known as Enterprise." Toby said, jumping up and down on Perry's bed.

"Ten more minutes, Mom." Perry said, chucking a pillow at Toby.

"I'm going to smother you if you don't get up."

"I dare you."

Perry braced herself as Toby pounced on her with an article of discarded clothing she found on the edge of the bed.

"These belong in Davy Jone's locker." Toby snorted, waving a pair of sweaty socks in Perry's face.

"More like the incinerator." Perry said, lazily pawing at the polka dotted socks.

"You said it not, me. You should eat more spinach to fight to the finish."

"I do not want to look like Popeye the sailor man!"

"I guess you can call my kind the evolved version."

"And that makes your reasoning even better by?"

"You can multitask right?"

"Yeah."

"So you can..." Toby's voice lingered.

* * *

><p>*Crash!*<p>

*Bang!*

*Clang!*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A muffled voice screamed from Toby and Perry's room caught the attention of two passing counselors.

"Did you hear that, Eden?"

"Who didn't?"

"What the fuck are you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do!" Toby shouted.

"In what context?"

"Zork don't encourage them."

"Oww, you forget that your Vulcan strength hurts when you try to playfully shove."

"Sorry, Toby and Perry you get ten seconds to open this door."

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Sev-"

"Hello, Mrs. Bozek and Mr.Sørensen, what do I owe for your lively visits?" Toby said, opening the door to their quarters wild open.

"What was going on in there?" The counselors said at the same time entering the room.  
>Perry was innocently being attacked by a herd of Tribbles.<p>

"T-t-they came out of no where!" Perry squealed, trying to dust off the layers of Tribble hair, but she just accumulated more in the process.

"Indeed." Toby said, grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "What was the ruckus you two were referring to, again? It slipped my mind."

"You are the weirdest Vulcan I've ever known." Mrs. Bozek said, rubbing her eyelids.

"'Love me or hate me it's still an obsession.'" Toby said, wiggling her arched eyebrows.

Mr. Sørensen began to chuckle before continuing the song. "'Love me or hate me that is the question.

"'If you love me then thank you!'"

"'If you hate me then fuck you!' Arggh disregard that last statement!"

"Thank you,Lady Sovereign! Two thousand and six."

"We have one hour before dispatching." Mrs. Bozek said, fighting the grin that was trying to submerge on her Vulcan face. "Are all of your personal properties pack and ready for transporting?"

"Yes." Toby and Perry answered simultaneously, pointing to the labeled cubes piled up on two beds.

"Lets get you to the Doctor one more time for a followup on that bite from that Silver Blood." Mrs. Bozek said, walking away with Toby.

"I'll get the luggage." Mr. Sørensen said, dropping the cubes into two baggies. "These will open right away in your new quarters. I hope you enjoy the other Starfleet experience."

"I would definitely if there were Tribbles aboard."

"You never know." Mr. Sørensen said, walking away with the baggies.

Toby returned, sporting a blank expression. "Does my face look like the traditional, expressionless face of a Vulcan?" Toby muttered.

"Eerily, yes." Perry said.

"It's creepy?"

"Yeah, because you only make that face when your pissed off. And nothing pisses you off."

"Yup...nothing." Toby replied, scratching her left ear."Fuck," Toby said, laying her head on the table. "I'm not going to fit in with other Vulcans."

"Who needs to fit in?"

"That's easy for you to say."

"Anyone can say it, come you can say it."

"Per-"

"Say it."

"But-"

"Say it or I'll tell the Doctor that your still scratching the scar that-"

"Fine,'who needs to fit in,' happy?"

"No, because your not."

"Come on Perry, I'm just a test subject. Two human parents do not equal a pure Vulcan." Toby said, leaning against the doorframe. "I'll be up for dissection in the next month.

Perry began to cough, "I don't get attached to test subjects. So, your good." Perry said, grinning. "How's the bite?"

"Good...we have forty-five minutes, three seconds left. To the meal room." Toby said, dragging Perry along.

* * *

><p>"Your eyes will get stuck if you keep doing that." Toby said, observing Perry roll her eyes at group of giggling humans.<p>

"Highly illogical." Perry said, continuing to roll her eyes.

"I thought I was the Vulcan in this relationship." Toby said, pouting before shoving a leafy substance in her mouth with her fork.

"How uncharacteristically of me, said the Vulcan who caused a few fights." Perry said, smirking.

"When I wasn't expressing any emotion." Toby said, snickering. "What can I say it's the DNA? I must be special."

"Indeed." Perry said, biting into her burger. "Your the only Vulcan I know so far that can ingest human food without getting sick."

"I will eat just about anything! I'm not exactly the idea person to pick on in a round of Truth or Dare."Toby said, taking a French fry from Perry's plate. "We had it..."

"All the turned up!" Toby and Perry said, at the same time.

Toby folded both her arms behind her back to make herself comfortable him her chair.

"If you keep doing that you'll mess up our posture."

"Your fifteen years, ten months, twelve days, four hours late with that message. I should report you to your supervisor."

Perry began to snicker with Toby.

"Ghrahh! It's logical. I repeat logical!" Perry said, yelping.

Only the whites of her eyes were visible.

"Told, yah. One more trip to the medical center?" Toby said, taking Perry's hand with her gloved right hand.

"Fine." Perry grumbled, standing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**( Periphetes P.O.V.)**

"Who would of thought we'd meet again after the international masquerade dance?" Tobi said, tracing her natural arched eyebrows with her index finger.

"Your eyebrows are fine, T." I said, rolling my eyes.

I heard Tobi grumble something.

"What was that?" I said, inching closer into Tobi's personal space.

"Would you be proud of crooked eyebrows?"

* * *

><p><strong>( Periphetes P.O.V. flasback)<strong>

_"Make us proud, Periphetes." My dad said in Andorian._

_"I'll try, dad." I replied in Argosian._

_"You don't have to, you already got accepted into this elite program!" Mom gushed in Iconian._

_"Mom, I can't go if you break my PADD! I hissed in Zeon._

_"Perry, you can't go!" My five year old sister, Cheshire, said in Zibalian, tugging on my sleeve._

_"Why?" I said, grinning as I tried to shake her vice grip on my uniform. _

_"Because."_

_"Because, what?"_

_"Because."_

_"Come on Chess, we're about to leave to get to the shuttle." I uttered in Talavian._

_My sister began to furrow her eyebrows. "I over heard one of mom's conversations on the phone-"_

_"What you mean to say is ease dropped." I added in Vulcan before giggling. _

_"Well anyway, mom's thinking about setting me up with a visit with cousin T'loi on Planet Vulcan!"_

_"That's awesome!"_

_"But that's not what I wanted to tell you."_

_"Spill."_

_"A certain someone is here to see you." Cheshire said, grinning. "You might want to turn around."_

_Spinning on the heel of my sneakers I became face-to-face with my best friend of ten years._

_The next thing I know I'm engulfed in his signature scent of peach cobbler sprinkled with rippleberries. Our PG rated embraced lasted for about a minute because I did not feel like suffocating for the second time in ten minutes. _

_I'm going to miss his aggravatingly cute personality._

_"My mom is sending me on a blind date after this." Yzaid said, letting out a sigh. _

_"Make sure she's cute because I wouldn't mind stealing a couple of bases here and there." _

_"Do you want measurements, too?"_

_"I've taught you well!" I said, pretending to sob dramatically into Yzaid's shoulder._

_"You guys got to rap this up, we leave for the shuttle in two minutes." My dad said in Vulcan._

_"I wanted to give you this." Yzaid said, pulling a shiny round belt buckle that read 'Star Trek United Federation of Planets'. "At one of us is living the dream." Yzaid said, depositing the buckle in my hand._

_I tired my best to keep my lacrimal gland in check as I wrapped my arms around Yzaid's neck. "Zaid, I'll be back in a month." I said, trying to blink away tears. _

_"Yeah, that's what they all say." Yzaid said, smirking. "I still can't believe you did that "certain thing" on a dare." _

_"All I did was kick you in the balls."_

_"You make it sound like it's in your daily routine." _

_"Well that stupid dare allowed our paths to cross." I said, sticking out my tongue. "I'm sorry."_

_"Your not."_

_"I know, I apologize." I said, fondling the buckle in my hand. "Is this a replica?"_

_"Won't say." Yzaid said brushing a few strands of blond hair from my face. "Are you going to have fun making new friends?" _

_"Won't say." _

_"Pears, you have to go." Cheshire said in Vulcan before hopping into the back of our family hovercraft. _

_"I have to go." I said, gathering my hair into a tight ponytail with a rubber band._

_"Thank you for the play-by-play." Yzaid said, grinning. _

_"And when I come back I don't want any hint of words going around that you killed yourself over some Romeo and Juliet bullshit. No girl is worth it."_

_"You'd prefer Macbeth?"_

_"I would."_

_"I'll try my best."_

_"I'm meeting up with this girl by the name of T'obi at the shuttle."_

_"A Vulcan perhaps, and what a merry trip it will be." _

_"Yeah." I said, playfully shoving Yzaid. "What a trip." I added, rolling my eyes._

**_No body and mind swapping, unless needed. My mom transmitted nonverbally._**

_I'll try my best. I transmitted back._

**_You packed your six pairs of special glasses just in case?_**

_Yes mom, I even have a pair in a inner pocket on my jacket._

**_How's the manipulation of brainwaves going for you? _**

_Fine, the glasses help me regulate the flow._

**_Great._**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tobi P.O.V.)<strong>

"I would embrace them!" Periphetes exclaimed.

"That's what you want me think, Perry." I said continuing to mess with my eyebrows.

"You won't be happy until you become the first eyebrow-less Vulcan I know." Perry said, pulling her blonde locks into a ponytail with a rubber band. "How do I look?" Perry said, adjusting her shades.

"Mysterious." I said, winking.

"I like the sound of that."

"Tobi!" Someone shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tobi P.O.V. flashback)<strong>

"_Tobi, you forgot to pack theses." My mother said, entering my bedroom with a pair of chrome crutches._

_"Why are you signing?" I asked out loud and through sign language, watching my mother's hands slice the air with gestures as she fumbled with my crutches._

_"I could ask you the same thing." My mom said and signed back._

_"It's quite the habit I acquired for formerly being a mute."_

_"A good one." My mother said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Keep it, Miss captain of the badminton team, the rugby team, the fencing team, chess club-"_

_I find it annoying when people ramble on about my self worth. That bitch I call my grandmother tried to convince my mom into having an arranged bondage and courtship with a male I barely knew. Fuck mating rituals. Fuck Pon farr. Fuck heritage. Thank you deoxyribonucleic acid for making me a less desirable candidate._

_"-Miss straight A's through robotics, biochemistry-"_

_As my mom contained to rattle on I couldn't help but stare at chewed fingernails._  
><em>"-Miss needs to bring her crutches."<em>

_"Mother, why must you persist on me taking those walking devices? The surgery has improved my mobility by eighty-seven percent and-" I said, accidentally knocking the pair of chrome crutches off my bed._

_"Tobi, that value can depreciate-" My mom said, picking up the toppled crutches._

_"It's been five years since the surgery."_

_"The doctor said you should be in the clear when you hit the ten year post surgery mark without severe complications."_

_"If I make it."_

_"You'll make it with these as backups. It is the logical thing to do."_

_"It's the logical thing to bring." I said, shifting my hidden PADD further under my pillows._

_The device began to tremble._

_"May I ask what plastered that very Vulcan facial expression on your face?"_

_"It's...nothing." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Leaning on my back, I muffled the vibrating PADD._

_My mom flashed a frown for a nanosecond before replacing it with a phony ear-to-ear smile. "Just answer it," she said, hastily exiting my bedroom._

_"My apologizes if you perceive this as coming off as disrespectful, but I think I reached my limit of answering probing questions." I shouted, retrieving my PADD._

_"Humor me." My mother shouted back._

_"Answer, call." I muttered, hating monotonous tint to my voice._

_"Your my granddaughter I think I have the right to pry."_

_"Under what jurisdiction does that monstrosity of a "right" take affect."_

_"Under this household."_

_"The last time I checked the geography, I'm on Earth not Planet Vulcan."_

_"You have Vulcan blood pulsing through your veins, so it is my business."_

_"So does mom."_

_"She isn't pure, T'Obi._

_"Don't call me that."_

_"W-wha-"_

_"I'm pretty sure the transmitter is working above adequate, but I have no problem repeating myself. 'Don't call me that.'"_

_"That is your na-"_

_"There's no apostrophe."_

_"You're denouncing your heritage." _

_"That sounds personal." I said, ending the call. _

_"She has a heart, you know?"_

_"It's probably intergestion."_

_"One of these days you'll have to visit the planet."_

_"I'll go kicking and screaming."_

_"Kicking and scream it will be, but first we have to get you to the shuttle before it leaves. You have to meet this female Chameloid named Periphetes; she'll be accompanying with you on the trip."_

_I'm going to miss my messy room. Birdies for my vigorous badminton practice were sprinkled around the room. Mounds of textbooks, and clothes covered a good portion floor. My mom always muttered something about me easily being able to adapt to living conditions of a human teenager._

_I'll try to be neater for the sake of whoever is my new roommate._

* * *

><p><strong>(Tobi P.O.V.)<strong>

"Tobi!"

Stopping in my tracks, I saw Mrs. Bozek walking towards us.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Bozek?"

"I know you've been cleared for that pesky bite for thirteen days of now, but I want to perform one final test."

_It was just a fucking bite! Grunion and Mordecai were nibbled on too and they aren't getting the third degree. They just got the entrance of the breakage of skin examined and a Hypo spray._

"Okay." I said.

"Periphetes your presence is requested in the main lobby."Mrs. Bozek added. "This way T-"

"I've been acquainted with the usual route." I said, trying my hardest to stand up straight and tall because my feet were fucking killing me.

_They're the a giant microscope and I'm the ant. The burning is taking too fucking long._


	4. Chapter 4

**(Tobi's P.O.V.)**

_"What are you doing? We have to deliver it with all parts intact. This is experiment seven."_

"_Experiment seven stand down."_

_"I'm not an experiment."_

_"If it looks like an experiment, talks like an experiment, it's an experiment."_

_"I'm not an it, I'm a person."_

_"Awwwwww it doesn't like to be ca__lled it."_

_"Thanks to us you're still alive. The Achernar bloodline has been thinning out, thank the stars that you're the one getting a blood transfusion." _

_"Achernars are distantly related to Vulcans, so there's a couple drops of Vulcan blood in its blood." Someone said, tugging on my left ear from behind. _

_"Get the fuck off my ear!" I snarled._

_"Who is it growling at? I can set this phaser to-" _

_A random gust of air passed by._

_"So a Silver bit it how many days ago?"_

_"Thirteen."_

_"Two more to go until its true identify is unlocked. It'll come into the terms why its race extermination was premeditated and swept under the rug."_

_"And oddly enough we weren't apart of it." _

_"The Achernar race was apparently a very dangerous experimental species constructed_

_ from scratch with biochemistry. Being a lab-fabricated race, the race oddly attracts _

_natural elements: fire, water, earth, and air. The skin pores of that race could_

_ manipulate the movement of atoms of elements. Fires could grow, the ground could _

_shift, water could surge, the __flow of air could stop, ice could be formed, the shadow _

_could become a cloak, the geographical beast must be awoke."_

_"And everyone will want a piece of it. Something that could mold energy into a tool can_

_ be useful."_

_"This kind of race was created for amusement."_

_"For our entertainment." _

_"Not its own."_

_"But we still don't know if this is what an actual Achernar looks like."_

_"Give it two more days and it will be begging to come with us."_

_"Why is it salivating green blood?"_

_"To make room for the Silver Blood venom. The less blood the closer it is to-"_

"Just get out of my head!" I shouted, covering my ear with my hands.

"Hey, no funny business unless you want your friend to get it." One Klingon added, kicking Perry in the lower back.

Perry's body rolled over; her glasses hit the floor with a clatter.

"What a debacle its race has caused."

"Stop calling me an it."

"Why? Your too superior for the checkmark of a female and your ego isn't big enough for a functioning male, which is essential."

"Your kind is the meal ticket that sets one race apart from another."

* * *

><p>"My word look at the mess!" A red-shirted crewman shouted, digging through piles of circuit boards, wires, colorful metal buttons, and ashes.<p>

"Where did all this soot come from?" Another crewman said, picking up a burnt phaser.

"Men focus we're here to search, retrieve, and assist any living firms of life." Captain Kirk said, picking up a toppled captain's chair. "This is the ship of an old friend of mine-"

"There's an arm!"

"We found a two people in the west wing of the ship, captain." Two blue-shirted crewmen wheezed, ash covered their whole faces. These two need immediate medical attention, captain. One's bent in an odd angle and the other one is salivating blood."

"What color?" Kirk said, swiftly following after the crewmen."

"Green."

"Bones get a couple beds ready!" Kirk shouted into his communicator.

* * *

><p><strong>(Periphetes's P.O.V.)<strong>

_My head is fucking killing me._

I opened my eyes to a grey tiled ceiling.

"She's up, Bones."

_Wait there's no tint to my vision..._

_My shades!_

_Where are they?_

_Ahh fuck!_

Not feeling the familiar weight of my shades on my face predisposed me to shut my eyes tightly.

"It's okay, we're here to help you. I'm Doctor McCoy. I was sent your updated medical history two weeks prior from today; I'll have your Oberon BWM specks in a few minutes. And this is Captain Kirk standing beside me."

"What happened to everyone else?" I said, bitting my lip.

"Covered in soot, a few broken bones here and there, but other than that everyone's okay. Captain Kota's ship is on a set course to Planet Treta for repairs. Captain Kota said you two could stay here since those were the original plans in motion." Captain Kirk said, gazing at Tobi's unconscious body.

_So the hijacking was planned?_ I thought raising an eyebrow. _Most humans I know try to be subtle._

"Your parents were notified of the incident and gave use permission to continue with the one month experience." Doctor McCoy continued.

"Okay." I said, scratching the tip of my nose.

"Here are the glasses you were talking about, doctor." A deep Vulcanish voice said.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." Doctor McCoy said, handing me the glasses.

_Definitely a Vulcan. Hmmm maybe a hybid._

Sitting up the straight caused the loosed temple part of my glasses to fall into my waiting hands.

"Accidentally" looking up in Tobi's direction I felt my mind jump into Tobi's mind.

_WAKE THE FUCK UP_! I screamed into her subconscious.

A jolt of electricity surged through me as I jumped back from her mind to mine.

A pair of dainty hands and masculine hands were griping my back.

I instantly fiddled with loosed temple part of my glasses and tightened it.

"What did you just-"

"T!" I shouted, watching her stir from her slumber.

Just the sight of Tobi's big brown eyes made me grin like I just had a dirty joke whispered in my ear.

"Welcome back." Doctor McCoy said, approaching Tobi's bed.

Tobi looked glassy eyed at the doctor then at me.

A whole minute went by having an awkward staring contest. Tobi was winning and Doctor McCoy didn't know if he was competing or on the sidelines when he took glances at me.

"Are you incapable of speaking English?" Captain Kirk asked.

Tobi's eyes suddenly became bigger and her flashed a shocked emotion for a second.

"Are you capable of speaking at all?" Spock asked in Vulcan.

Tobi just raised her eyebrows to both of their questions.

"Can you hear me?" Doctor McCoy asked.

"Can you hear me?" Spock asked in Vulcan.

Tobi responded by rubbing both her eyes.

I waved my hand in Tobi's direction to get her attention.

Are you okay? I signed.

My head is fucking killing me. She signed back.

How's your hearing?

Just fine.

Why don't you respond to them?

It's hard to think right now with a killer headache.

Maybe it's a relapse in the surgery.

I'll be fine by tomorrow. She signed back giving me a scowl.

"She'll be fine. Her voice comes and goes." I said/signed and Tobi nodded in agreement.

"And her hearing?"

"Drastic change in atmosphere pressure with that whole incident."

"Nurse Chapel, since these two are so far the last guests in the Sickbay would you show them to their new quarters?" Captain Kirk said, patting a blonde-haired women on the shoulder.

Didn't seem much of a request, it seemed more of a command. Tobi signed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tobi P.O.V.)<strong>

_One more day._

_Fuck they could be lying to me._

_But you never know._

"Come on T, you have to eat." Pery said, pulling her fork from her mouth.

You know and I know that if I eat meat someone will notice. I signed.

Who cares? You know and I know that limp salad isn't going to fill you up. Perry signed, then picked up a forkful of chopped up turkey bacon and waved it in my face. Besides that's one of the main reasons why we're eating early.

I find you really aggravating. I signed after I accepted Perry's forkful.

I thought feelings were illogical. She signed.

Fuck off. I signed while rolling my eyes.

A teenage boy walked by saying something in German. Perry snickered and replied back in that language. She then took a sip of her milk as the boy responded back.

_She can be a bitch, no pun intended, but I still love her like a sister. Even though a sibling's main priority is to annnoy-_

"I don't think I will interrupt anyone if I-" Perry trailed knocking back a swig of milk

.  
>I'm pretty sure that the voice activated food synthesizer will be the only thing devastatingly affected. I signed.<p>

_"'How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_How can I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And its hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well I will figure this one out_

_On my own_

_(I'm screaming "I love you so")_

_On my own_

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true'"_

Where did that come from? I signed.

"An old IPod I salvaged from the dump. That was Paramore's song Decode, year twenty ten."

What generation? I signed before playing with my fork.

"Sixty-eighth generation."

Why am I not surprised? I began to sign. Who are we reporting to?

"Today we'll be following around a Mr. Sulu. He's one of the helmsmen of the ship."

**_THUMP...BUMP_**

The thudding of my heart was right in my eardrum.

My eyes involuntarily locked on Perry's milk carton as she began to lift it towards her mouth.

**The motion of the milk inside is sufficient but it could be improved to enter your friend's mouth quicker.**

_Wait, what the fuck was that about?_

**Make the atoms faster, they need guidance.**

_Who are you?_

**Facere atomorum velocius, opus ductu.**

_That's a long ass name._

_**THUMP...BUMP**_

**The smallest quantity of an element that can participate in a chemical reaction can be the deadliest.**

_Someone fucked up the Webster definition of atom._

**Sunt certa?**

_Yes, I'm sure...wait your speaking Latin, which is notoriously known as a dead language._

**Bene non mortuus.**

A numbing sensation washed over my skin; I could feel my heart pulse in my fingertips. Frigid air clutched my wrists as the palms of my hands began to sweat.

"Ack!"

Perry coughed up a mouthful of white milk on herself and her tray.

I continued to swat her back until she uttered, "I'm okay, now. It went down the wrong pipe."

Are you sure? I signed wiping my sweating palms on my uniformed pants.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I have to go change, don't want to make the wrong impression if you know want I mean."

Who wants to make the wrong impression? I signed glaring at the saturated milk carton.

* * *

><p>An hour later Perry and I proceeded towards the Bridge trailing behind the Mr. Sulu, Perry talked about earlier. He was stocky and looked as if he were from Japanese heritage.<p>

For about three hours we observed Mr. Sulu work the steering mechanisms of the ship. Perry incessantly bombard him with slews of questions while I tired my best to keep my eyelids open.

_I sense that Mr. Sulu likes all this attention and that Captain Kirk is fuming with jealously. Who would give the guy who steers the ship as much attention the captain receives on a daily bases? Why does Captain Kirk keep on taking a glimpse in my direction? I can feel hazel eyes burning in the back of my-_ I turned around to meet his blazing stare.

_Fuck, it feeks like someone's trying to skewer my brain with chopsticks._

"Tobi." Mr. Sulu said we can accompany him to lunch, but first he said he could show me his plant collection. Botany is one of his hobbies."

Not trying to show any signs of lightheadedness I pursued her with my head held high.

Multicolored spots danced upon my vision, but I was persistent to make it into Mr. Sulu's quarters.

"What a garden!" Perry exclaimed, examining various snapping organisms.

With mixture of a swaggering and staggering walk I tried my best to feign a look of enthusiastic and boredom as my eyes lingered over the diverse cluster of plants.

"What terra did you get this plant from? Perry gushed.

_"Terra! Hoc est domi!" A woman clad in a white billowing tunic and black sarong _

_bellowed to a wandering child. The woman's colored skin did not match the trailing _

_toddler's skin. Her skin was grey, the toddler's skin was white. The toddler tried to catch_

_ up, but the woman ended up scooping up the toddler instead. The woman grabbed the_

_ wiggling toddler's right wrist and turned the palm upward. "Terra! This is home!" The _

_woman said, tracing the scratches on the toddler's palm. "Aqua is the pinky, ignis is the _

_ring finger, aer is the middle finger, umbra is the index finger, and glaciem is the thumb._

_ You'll be going on a little trip and this is your own navigational system. Terra, find _

_mommy after your trip. But first Terra, find terra." The woman said, interlocking her_

_ hands with the toddler._

My view of the woman and the toddler abruptly faded to black.

I heard the impact of a pair of knees hitting the floor, but I wasn't able to witness it.


End file.
